ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Gohak
Gohak is a character made by Timefreezer4. He will make hs debut in Dragon Ball DC where he has his first and only encounter with IamSPARK128's character, Mushra. He's a 24 year old Saiyan. He is good friends with Vego. On one occasion Vego and Gohak fused together into Vehako to beat Drake Flator. After a long exhausting fight, they were just barely able to defeat the to defeat him and drive him off. They fused into SSJ3 Vehako another time to kill Dragon Spirit Flator. Appearance He looks like GT Goten. He wears Goku's clothes exept black undershirt, a yellow overshirt, and yellow pants. His Full Power Super Saiyan form looks like Goku's Super Saiyan form. His Super Saiyan 2 form looks like Gogeta but with lightning flashing around him. His Super Saiyan 3 form looks like SSJ3 Goku. Personality His personality is like Goku's, but slightly cockier. However, his SSJ2 and 3 forms are quite serious, turninginto no-nonsense man of few words. Power Levels *Gohak: 7,500,000 *FPSSJ: 375,000,000 *SSJ2: 750,000,000 *SSJ3: 3,000,000,000 Signiture Techniques *'Spirit Kamehameha' - Gohak can use this in FPSSJ - SSJ3, He makes a Spirit Bomb, and blasts it as a sparkly Kamehameha. Upgraded Versions -Angry Large Spirit Kamehameha: cross of Angry Kamehameha and Large Spirit Bomb -Super Spirit Kamehameha #1: cross of Super Kamehameha and Spirit Bomb -Super Spirit Kamehameha #2: cross of Kamehameha and Super Spirit Bomb -Ultra Spirit Kamehameha: cross of Super Kamehameha and Super Spirit Bomb -10x Universal Spirit Kamehameha: cross of 10x Kamehameha and Universal Spirit Bomb *'Gohakhameha' - Gohak can use this in SSJ2 - SSJ3, he makes a yellow and black Kamehameha orb, yells Gohakhameha! And blasts a yellow and black beam that surrounds him, it also shoots backwards as well as fowards. *'Soduhakhameha '- Gohak can only use this in SSJ3, cross of Soduken! and Gohakhameha; he makes a Gohakhameha orb, but instead of yellow and black, red and black; when fired, causes series of miniature explosions when it hits any object *'Soduken!' - Gohak can use this as a SSJ2 only, he sticks his hand in the air, creates a red, blazing Spirit Bomb-like orb and throws it, which explodes on contact. *'Gohak Combo '- Gohak can us this in every form, he foot sweeps his opponent; but before he/she falls, he uppercuts them in the chin to make them fly; then he teleports high and slams his opponent in the stomach, sending them falling towards the ground; Gohak teleports under his opponent an a swirling uppercut to back, breaking the spine and popping the shoulders; finally, he teleports above the flying opponent and fires a Kamehameha at him/her. - Super Gohak Combo: Can only be used by SSJ2-3; just like the Gohak Combo, except with a Gohakhameha These aren't all of his moves, just the ones only he and his fusion are capable of using. Transformations *Full-Power Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 Fusions *Vehako Special Thanks Special Thanks to IamSPARK128 for co-creating Gohak, and Willtocool for creating pics Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball DC Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Good Category:Characters who can fly Category:Character created by Timefreezer4 Category:Page added by Timefreezer4 Category:Character created by IAMSPARK128 Category:Page added by IamSPARK128 Category:Fanon